guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Norn Fighting Tournament/Archive 1
Possibly PvP? Im wondering is there gonna be PvP Fighting Tournament also and you could be able to make own tournaments, when game will be released? Or is it just fighting computer ppl? :So far we've only seen fighting computer opponents, rather than PvP. (Kisai and Sogolon, specifically.) I doubt it will be PvP, as it's designed to be a minigame to curry favour with the Norns, rather than an actual test of strength. --Valentein 13:31, 7 August 2007 (CDT) ::It looks really easy, seeing as how they won at full health with a smiting monk. Imagine what an ele or war can do...or a sin that kills them right away:D.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 16:29, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :::They also had 10 health and mana regen. Perrsun 16:50, 18 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Thats what I was gonna say lol...must be a norn form or something.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:25, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :::::If a Monk with Heal Party and Smiting skills can win, then this better not be PvP (Otherwise, RA has competition). Also, is it just me, or is the video prior to it the definition of strange. Rlly...wth? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:42, 18 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::The devs probably made it so they get all that regen...but still...you fight henchman? That seems pretty easy...just go for great jsutice-enraging-sever-gash-dragon slash-dragon slash-dragon slash adn they're dead...lol.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 12:36, 19 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::I'm lookin foward to this :)Warior kronos 14:02, 19 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Sliver armor, obsidian flesh, backfire, price of failure,there are many skills and builds that makes 1V1 a fairless fight--Kuritsutian 09:15, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::You may use PvE skills. It must be PvE. -- numma_cway 14:38, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Izzy must have had fun with this one... Okay, this game is friggin' awesome, by the way. Costs 100g to get in, and believe me, you'll be broke by the end of the day. The builds used in here are pretty awesome, and random... Let's see now. *Mhenlo uses Whirling Defense and Throw Dirt. *Sogolon learned a new trick: "Watch Yourself!". *The Great Zehtuka starts up Whirling Defense, Throw Dirt, then he starts... TRAPPING. For the loss. *Lukas is surprisingly tough, with his Hamstorm build running at full power. (Glyph of Lesser Energy, Bed of Coals, Hamstring, and Firestorm.) Both Xandra and Kahmu are found in the tournament, and defeating them unlocks them. Anyone else found anything new yet? --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 07:53, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :I'm guessing maybe use IW against them? --Blue.rellik 07:57, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::Ah, need to be careful though. Norgu loves his Empathy... Assassins work well on them, if you can manage to kill fast enough. Shadow Prison > attack chain with stuff like Plague Touch works fairly well, as people love Blind (Kisai has Glimmering Mark, and a few others have Throw Dirt). You don't actually need to kill your foes, only get them low on health; so you have a slight advantage there. But you're at a disadvantage having to plan ahead for conditions, hexes, spells and melee, all on one character... final fighter in the tournament is a Norn, and he'll kick in Bear form and hit for 200~300 damage with his hammer, from what I've heard. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 08:16, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :::So you can only use 1 build for the whole thing? Well that does blow --Blue.rellik 08:22, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Little Thom uses Hamstorm! To be exact: : :-- Roland of Gilead (talk) 13:18, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::Ah, you're right... Lukas had some silly build with Auspicious Parry. (I lost to him... T.T) --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 19:05, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Just beat Magni the Bison...here are some facts. Apparantly, the builds the opponents run vary, either according to your own profession or some other factors. For me, a Ranger, Mhenlo was a 55 (yes, damnit), Little Thom was Hamstorm, Zehtuka was a trapper, Morgahn was using Apply Poison and Troll Unguent, Vhang was a blindbot with Mystic Regeneration and Armor of Sanctity...(the only one I consistently couldn't beat). I had very little trouble with most of the opponents; Cripple and interrupts are beyond godly in a 1v1 situation like this. However, Magni the Bison is a whole different story. Even if you interrupt his Bear Form (which is fairly easy to do with a Flatbow and RtW), he'll come at you with Irresistible Blow to punish your blocking stances, will remove conditions with Purge Signet, will land 200-300 damage hammer blows, and an unholy amount of health. He may have hex removal too, but I don't know, and indeed, his build may be different for different professions. I only just barely managed to beat him after many, many attepts (in fact, it was a double KO, but the game counted it as a win for me...) We should definitely write up some build suggestions by profession, in the same way as the Guide_to_defeating_doppelganger article. Arshay Duskbrow 10:45, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, I had Mhenlo as a 55 as well. I only beat him because I brought a vamp weapon (thank god). Zehtuka had a Fragility trap build, which would have hilariously pwned me if I hadn't brought in Ebon Vanguard Support (gogo level 10 assassin!) to distract him. Same with Gwen, she brought in a Signet of Midnight degeneration build which also kept me frustrated, until I pulled the same trick. --Kale Ironfist 11:04, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::As an Assassin, I've run into all the same builds; I don't think they change based on profession, but there's an awful lot of people, so testing it might take a bit. PvE skills are definitely a big help, because otherwise, you've got to plan ahead for nearly every condition and fighting style in the game. (Mhenlo alone will need to be beaten with condition removal AND enchantment removal... I'll probably just use my touch ranger though.) A guide would be nice, and a good place to start listing off all these builds that the NPCs have... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 19:09, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :::I too am using a ranger in the tournament. I've gone though it 6 times and haven't had any problems with the opponents, except Bison. I've been using a build With Burning Arrow, Screaming Shot, natural Stride, Poison Tip Signet, Steam (for blindness with Burning Arrow) and Rust, so that I have time to use distracting shot on Bison's Purge Signet. It's a sound concept, but I've yet to make it work. I simply spend too much time trying to run out of his attack range.--Ninjatek 19:13, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Well I eventually worked out a build that I could use to (fairly) consistently defeat him, although timing and interrupting certain skills are key. ::::I got the idea from the "Lightning Hammer" build, which has always been a favorite of mine. Basically, you interrupt Bear Form with Savage at the start, you Distract Irresistible Blow, and use the KD from "Like A Dwarf" along with "On Your Knees" to continually recharge Lighting Reflexes, with Prepared to keep the energy going while the Poison and Bleed eats away at him. It ''is a matter of luck though. Even with LR up constantly, he can still get some lucky hits in, and it doesn't take very many...also, Distracting IB is crucial. But this does work, I got my Crown by using this method. Have fun! Arshay Duskbrow 22:23, 24 August 2007 (CDT) I did it as a Ranger too... Finally. Here is my build. Its a modified touch ranger. I'd start out with a short bow equipped. I discovered that if I hit Distracting Shot as I was running in, still out of range, it would be timed perfectly to interrupt the initial bearform. I made sure to put poison on that first shot to make Bison use his Purge Signet. Then I would blind him and switch to a weapon set with good energy. (see Touch Ranger build for good weapons on this) This build breezes through all the other opponents, its only a tricky with Bison. Just remember to poison him before you throw blind on him and you'll do OK. Mcbain68 22:50, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Warrior/Necro Build: I Just beat Bison. It takes a couple of goes to get it right, but once u do its easy. The few I found difficult to beat were Lucas with the riposte build and Melonni with her Avatar of Dwayna. Against Lucas simple wack him till ur adrenaline is full, then wait for him to get u to 200HP. At this point hit him once, and activate Grenths Balance. Follow up with plague touch if ur bleeding, or barbarous slice if ur not, gash and final thrust. Works most times. Against Melonni just let her wack away at u until u nearly die. Grenths Balance, Barbarous, Gash, Sun and Moon Slash and Final Thrust. Should Kill her. Against bison wait until he is nearly at u before casting Spinal. Once he gets to u, simply wack at him. Use Bonettis whenever it recharges, and Grenths whenever u need HP as it does alot of damage to him. Barbarous Gash, Sun + Moon and Final Thrust and he should be dead. Need Icy Weapon... Max Sword, 9 Curses 9 + 1 Tactics Luminarus 01:46, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Location Where do I find this Tournament? 84.136.189.52 12:40, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :nvm, found it. 84.136.189.52 13:26, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Good builds I'm willing to bet that a Burning Arrow Ranger with Remove Hex instead of rezz sig would beast here. You've got good dmg, 2 interrupts, degen, hex and condition removal. What else ya need? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 13:10, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :A repeatedly applicable snare to defeat the last boss and something to outdamage Mystic Regeneration. 84.136.189.52 13:26, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::Natural Stride is nice... I don't even know where this is though, so... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 13:27, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :::I used Grenth balance, Dual Riposte, Sever, Gash, Plague Touch, an Enchtantment Removal, Wild Blow, Flail on my war. Just pray that you dont get that Mystic Regeneration/Blinding Flash/Mind Shock Ele. Dunno about Rangers. This is in Gunnars Hold, Southeast corner, take Magnis quest and pay 100 gold to the guy near him to enter the tourney.84.136.189.52 13:31, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::::And I bet that a Mesmer with Clumsiness, Ineptitude and Backfire works wonders here, add Healing Breeze (yeah, Healing Breeze) and an Enchantment Removal and you're good to go. 84.136.189.52 13:49, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Nah, not HB, Restful Breeze. And I bet Signet of Midnight, not Ineptitude is better. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 14:04, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::The BA Ranger at least got me to the end, and yes it can overpower Mystic Regen. I've heard the BM's can be good, as long as you get them to aggro the pet. Devona is crazy, she used Death's Charge and BackBreaker spiked me, lol. BBreaker, Crushing=GG. Shoulda used Natural Stride, DOH!~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 14:11, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Now that I think of it, YAA! would be GREAT, or even an SP sin maybe? [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) :::::::SP sins will have problems with blocking stances. No, wait. Exposed.84.136.189.52 14:15, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Yeah, use Expose->SP->BLS->HotO->FS->TF. The KD stops things such as Bear Form, which is DEADLY, and no self heal shouldn't matter if they get killed fast enough... the Ele uses Blinding Flash though... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 14:19, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Here is my warrior build : Sever Artery/Gash/Fear Me/Auspicious Parry/Riposte/Deadly Riposte/Remove Hex/Healing Signet (12 Tactics, 12 Swordmanship). Works great on all melee opponents you'll fight (including Magni). Just use Auspicious Parry, Riposte and Deadly Riposte. Paragons aren't a problem either. On casters, use Auspicious Parry on their staff attacks, then Fear Me, so they'll run quickly out of energy. Eve is a bit hard at beginning, but won't be a problem with some practice. Just try to remove SS and Insidious Parasite. With this build, a run is 5-10mn long, depending on your opponents. Zun ::::::::::Zun's build works very well. I have altered it slightly replacing Sever Artery and Gash with Barbarous Slice (requires NF) and adding "For Great Justice!". This allows for "Fear Me!" to refresh after 2 hits. It took me a while to get used to it but once you get the hang of it, it works very well. Here is the template code for those that are interested: OQMTEHKX5Bx6WsjDGCzVplEAAA A 55 spoil victor necro works for almost any opponent. The only problematic and possibly unbeatable foes are Nika because of Shattering Assault and Devona because of Shadow Refuge, Healing Signet and slow hammer attacks. For Nika, cover enchantments and quick re-application of PS should work. Bring Protective Spirit, Essence Bond, Balthazar's Spirit, Mending, Spoil Victor, Blood Renewal, Plague Touch, Optional. Melonni uses Avatar of Dwayna, so you have to wait until it wears off. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 14:44, 24 August 2007 (CDT) For Necros, I like "Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support" and "Summon Flesh Golem". Just summon the Sin outside the enemy's aggro bubble and exploit the corpse that'll immediately appear! :D''~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 16:57, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Beguiling Haze seems to work well... :...works on the casters, because they don't start up until you finish casting Mark on them, and then Haze interrupts their first spell. Dazing doesn't help on the melee though, but you can still beat them. I'm off to try some more gimmick builds. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 19:30, 24 August 2007 (CDT) *This build worked well on my Ritualist: ... *...place the spirits just outside the door, wait for energy to recharge between each spirit, only use Dissonance if you need the interrupt, cast Nightmare Weapon and agro then painbond, pull (and tank) foe slightly off to one side so AoE does not kill spirits. Consume Corpse is a safety net, use it on a dying spirit if your health is low. --Heurist 22:09, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Fighting Game references. The spectators around the arena mention things about the opponent you face, and many times there's a reference to a fighting game: Rival Schools, King of Fighters, The Rumble Fish(that one made me laugh) Street Fighter, etc. And it seems that Anet decided to make the spectators while you fight Koss to say quotes from Anchorman.Concerned Citizen 17:51, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Your Help Needed - Compiling Opponent's Builds The main article hasn't started this yet and I figured it would get messy if done in the Talkpage. So, I compiled a list at User:Entropy/NFT of all the enemies and what skills I've seen them use so far. Please add to this repository, and also post any successful builds if you want. I figure this would be a good starting point from which we can eventually update the mainpage, and eventually make it look like the Guide to Defeating Doppeganger. Thanks! 24.6.147.36 00:17, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Invincible Monking's Heaven Seriously if you have a invincible monking build u basically can farm this. Invincible monking includes *Assassin -Critical Defense *Derverish -Mystic Regeneration (no enchant removal) *Necromancer -SV 55monk *Monk -55 monk of course This totally put Paragon into disgrace, I used it I won twice I was so happy cause 90% of the time I died due to the fact its party support. Kullwarrior Great build A guy on wiki posted a 99% effective Me/N build to farm this Tournament. I can't test it, because I don't have pre-order or Signet of Illusions on Mesmer, but... Well, it's here: Fast Casting 12+3, Illusion 12+1+3 Start with SoI, AE, Assassin, then immediately WoD, SoI, Assassin, Shinking Armor, SoI, Asassin, Necrosis. For tougher enemies, at the end use Insidious Parasite and spam Necrosis. Here is a nice video - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ZnBd-_0FW4 — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus]] 10:45, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Ranger?? any sure way to win with a ranger??? I cant seem to beat him!!!